Dia de tempestade
by Bells - Hime
Summary: Num dia de Tempestade o que pode acontecer quando Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura estão sozinhos na casa do primeiro? [Sasuke & Sakura] Fic de Romance pq como minhas migas dizem: eu to 'apaixonada' pelo Sasukekun e pelo Raitokun


Dia de tempestade

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.O dono é o Kishimoto-sensei.Mas eu ainda consigo o Sasuke, o Sai e o Itachi...

OBS's da fic:

Uchiha Sasuke tem 20 anos

Haruno Sakura tem 19 anos

Casal: Sasuke & Sakura

É uma One-shot

Vamos a fic:

Era um dia comum em Konoha e Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto e Hatake Kakashi estavam voltando de uma missão rank A.

-Todos os relatorios estão prontos? – perguntou o Sensei para os subordinados assim que chegaram no portão de Konoha.

-Hai – falou a Haruno entregando o relatório ao Hatake.O Uchiha apenas entregou o relatório ao Sensei.

-Aqui, Kakashi-sensei. – falou Naruto entregando o relatório a Kakashi antes de sumir em uma nuvem de fumaça.

-Eu estou indo até Tsunade-sama. Ja Ne, Sakura-chan, Sasuke. – falou Kakashi antes de sumir assim como Naruto.

-Er...Sasuke-kun... – Sakura chamou o Uchiha que apenas a encarou com os dois orbes onix.Apesar de se passar 8 anos desde que começaram a 'conviver' juntos e 3 anos que o Uchiha voltou à Konoha depois de matar o irmão(N/A: O Itachi morreeeeeeeeeeeu T.T Eu matei o Itachi T.T snif snif) ela ainda não se sentia totalemte confortavel com ele por perto, especialmente quando estavam sozinhos, mas mesmo assim não era mais a mesma garota de antes. – Está precisando de alguma coisa? – com o passar dos anos Sakura se tornou um 'mãe' para Sasuke, Naruto e até mesmo Kakashi e ajudava-os sempre que podia e que eles precisavam.

-Hum...não sei. – falou o Uchiha pensativo.Ele havia se tornado mais 'social' depois da volta e permitiu a si mesmo e aos amigos de conhecerem mais o verdadeiro Uchiha Sasuke.

-Quer que eu vá na su-sua casa pa-para ver se está tu-tudo bem?

-Pode ser.

-Então vamos.

-Na Casa do Uchiha-Cozinha-

-Parece que aqui est-tá tudo em ordem. – falou Sakura checando a cozinha.(N/A: To sem imaginação pra descrever tudo o que ela ta olhando)

-Hum...então acho que não preciso de mais nada. – falou Sasuke olhando o horizonte. – è melhor você ir logo que daqui a pouco vai chover. – Só foi ele falar essas palavras que as luzes da casa de apagaram junto com as de toda Konoha.

-AAAAAAH – gritou Sakura no momento em que as luzes apagaram.

-Sakura. – falou Sasuke um pouco preocupado. – Você está bem?

-Ha-hai – falou ela meio assustada. – Só tenho um pouco de medo de escuro.Mas ta tudo bem.

-Acho que você vai ter que ficar aqui enquanto a luz não volta.

-Fi-ficar a-aqui?

-É.Algum problema?Se quiser eu te levo em casa.

-I-i-ie.Tudo bem.

-Hum...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-O que vamos fazer?

-Hã?...Não sei.O que você quer fazer?

-Podiamos ir a um lugar mais claro.

-Varanda.

-Hã?

-Na Varanda é mais claro.Vem. – falou o Uchiha segurando na mão da Haruno que corou instantaneamente com esse ato.Ele a conduziu até a varanda(N/A:A que passa quando mostra cenas de Itachi e Sasuke) e ficaram lá.Olhando a chuva cair.

-Será que vai demorar?

-Talvez sim.Talvez Não.Depende.

-Você quer que demore ou não.

-Não sei.Eu quero que sim, mas ao mesmo tempo quero que não.

-Hum...

-E você?

-Hã?Eu?

-Hai.

-Sei lá.Acho que quero que fique mais um pouco.

-Quer alguma coisa?

-Como o que?

-Tem bancos aqui, se quiser se sentar.

-Seria otimo.

-Aqui. – indicou Sasuke alguns bancos que tinha ali.Precisamente 3: duas cadeiras e um sofá macio.

-Ficamos nas cadeiras de madeira ou no sofá macio?

-Você decide.

-No sofá.

-Ok. – e eles foram se sentar, juntos, no sofá.

-...

-Algo a mais?

-Hum...deixa eu ver.

-Pode pedir.

-Vamos jogar?

-O que?

-Troca de presentes.

-Hã?

-Cada um vai pedindo um presente pro outro que terá que dar seja o que for que o outro pedir. quero uma flor.

-Hã?Mas flor só tem lá fora.

-Vá pegar então.

-Nani?Não vou não.

-Tem que fazer se não...

-Ok, ok.Nem quero saber o "se não..." – e lá foi Uchiha Sasuke correndo na chuva apenas para pegar uma flor.Mas ele não pegou a que estava mais perto, pegou a que estava mais longe, uma linda orquidea roxa.

-Não tinha que ser a que tava mais longe.

-Mas é a mais bonita. – falou ele se sentando todo encharcado enquando colocava a flor delicadamente enfentando o cabelo de Sakura.

-Arigatou!Sua vez.

-Eu quero um favor.

-Como assim?

-Isso. – em resposta ele apenas mostrou o grande ferimento no ombro protegido apenas por um pano, na tentativa de fazer um curativo para o ferimento.A Haruno apenas tirou as bandagens e quando viu o ferimento fez uma cara de espanto.O ferimento começou a infeccionar e poderia virar algo bem mais grave se o Uchiha o escondesse por mais tempo, afinal nem ela nem Naruto , nem Kakashi tinham percebido isso.

-Sasuke, por que não nos avisou disso logo.Poderia vir a se tornar algo grave. – esclamou ela enquanto curava o ferimento do amigo.Amigo?Será que eles eram apenas amigos?

-Não tinha por que se preocupar, não é muito grande enem tava doendo tanto.

-Mas podia infeccionar e se tornar algo muito ruim que prejudicaria a sua saúde.

-Mas você já me curou e ta tudo bem.E agora é sua vez de pedir algo.

-Ok, você escapou dessa.Vejamos, eu quero um agasalho.Está chovendo e eu estou com frio.

-Ok. – falou o Uchiha tirando a blua(N/A:As roupas são da Shippuuden.) e colocando na Haruno, deixando seu toráx exposto.

-Sa-sasuke.Você po-pode ficar com a su-sua blusa logo. – falou Sakura tentando devolver a blusa de Sasuke que desviava dela com apenas um braço.

-Não quero.Fica pra você. – falou Sasuke enquanto desviava de Sakura que ficou ajoelhada no sofá e inclinada na direção de Sasuke para tentar 'atacar' o mesmo.

-Deixa de ser teimos. – falou ela 'avançando' nele.

-Deixa você. – falou ele desviando.De repente eles perdem o equilibrio e acabam caindo no chão.Lá a situação era:

Sasuke em baixo com as mãos na cintura de Sakura que estava em cima dele com as mão segurando a camisa do mesmo e em cima do toráx dele.

-Er...acho melhor nó- tentou falar Sakura mas foi impedida por Sasuke que colou seus labios no dela iniciando um beijo calmo, delicado e necessitado.Depois que eles se apartaram Sakura perguntou:

-Nande?

-Porque não aguento mais ficar longe de você sem mostrar o que sinto.Aishiteru, Sakura. – falou Sasuke puxando-a para um novo beijo.Ela apenas sussurrou um "Aishiteru" antes dos labios deles se unirem de novo.

E assim ficaram o resto da noite.Se beijando e aproveitando cada minuto com o grande amor.

FIM!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yo, Minna!

To trazendo mais uma fic pra vcs curtirem.Sei que ela tá curtinha e ruinzinha mas eu fiz de coração.

Como o costume: SasxSak.

Espero que tenham gostado.Essa ideia me veio a cabeça quando faltou luz aqui em casa, e como eu tenhu medo do escuro fiquei agarrada com minha vó, que tentava inutilmente m acalmar.

Espero que gostem.Qualquer suguestão, duvida e/ou criticas(boas ou construtivas) serão bem vindas.

Beijos da Sakurinha Rockbell

OBS:

Gomen ao pessoal q ta lendo minhas fics: "Férias, amor e Diversão" e "BBJ – Big Brother Brasil".To meio sem tempo e queria adiantar a fic pra ficar mais tranquila em postar pra vcs.Logo logo vai ter outros caps.


End file.
